


Interlude

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is convinced he’s going to flip the SUV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Valarie. It’s her birthday! What’s better than pure smut for your birthday? 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto swatted away the hand that had strayed to his knee. “Not while I’m driving, Jack,” he told the man in the passenger seat beside him. “Unless, of course, you’d like to crash.”

He couldn’t see the smirk that crossed the captain’s face, but he could hear it when he spoke. “I think you’re underestimating your abilities, Ianto.” His hand returned to the other man’s knee.

Ianto rolled his eyes, gripping the steering wheel harder, but didn’t look away from the road. Maybe if he didn’t react Jack would get bored of this game.

“Why is it that we’re always the ones to go out after the Weevils?”

Jack gasped. “Why Ianto, I’m shocked. I thought you enjoyed hunting Weevils with me! Besides, I wasn’t about to call Gwen and Owen back in, and Tosh is best at coordinating. You’re well aware of that.”

Ianto resisted another eye roll. His mam had always told him that one day his eyes would get stuck like that. “Heaven forbid their evening is interrupted. And I enjoy being out of the Hub with you, yes.”

“But not the Weevils?”

“The teeth, the stench, the threat of imminent death? No, Jack, not so much.”

“Aw, c’mon, Ianto.” His hand slipped further up Ianto’s leg and the Welshman fought the shiver that instantly ran through him. “The thrill of the chase, the adrenaline.” Jack’s fingers stroked softly against his trouser-encased thigh. “The hot, sweaty, wild romp in the back of the SUV afterward?”

Ianto glared out the windscreen. “That doesn’t always happen, Jack.” He straightened in the seat, pressing down the brake as they came to a red light. “The last part, I mean.”

“Often enough,” Jack replied, removing his hand. 

Ianto was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he heard the small click of a restraint being released. His eyes shot to Jack as the man pushed the belt aside and slid toward him.

Ianto frowned. “Jack…”

“Ianto?” Jack answered, moving as close as he could with the center column in between them. His hand returned to Ianto’s leg, though this time it was the left one. And it was unbelievably close to his groin.

The Welshman’s eyes flickered closed for a moment as Jack breathed against his ear. He’d been wearing his comms in the left one lately, but today, for some reason, he’d worn it in the right instead. He internally bemoaned the timing of his sudden lapse in borderline OCD tendencies.

“You should probably drive,” Jack whispered, nuzzling his nose against the shell of Ianto’s ear.

The other man’s eyes shot open, seeing the green light, and he pressed the accelerator a little harder than actually needed. He grimaced as the SUV roared forward, swallowing hard when Jack’s soft chuckle rumbled against his neck.

“I mean it, Jack,” he told him, knuckles turning white against the black of the steering wheel. “If you continue accosting me I won’t be held responsible for the amount of the vehicle repairs.”

He could feel Jack’s leer against his jaw. “Control, Ianto Jones. I know you have it.”

The hand on his thigh was extremely warm, and Ianto was unrealistically afraid it might actually scorch a hole through his suit. It was an expensive suit. One of his favorites, really. And as the thumb of that hand brushed against the fabric between his legs he suddenly had visions of trying to explain to the cleaners that the stains were not what they appeared to be. He’d had to do that before, and the knowing smile from the man behind the counter had set his face ablaze in embarrassment.

“Jack, you should put your seatbelt back on,” Ianto said, licking his dry lips.

“Worried about my safety?” was the reply. Jack pressed kisses along his jaw, then down his neck, where he settled for a moment licking and nibbling.

“Yes.”

Jack sucked on his throat, causing Ianto to stifle a groan. This was not going to end well. He was going to have to turn soon to follow Toshiko’s directions, and if Jack kept this going he’d flip the bloody car. Though somehow he didn’t think even that would deter the captain from his single-minded determination to see Ianto completely undone.

Jack’s hand cupped him, squeezing gently and eliciting from Ianto what he would forever deny was an unmanly squeak. Ianto’s erection throbbed, pressing firmly against the seam in his suit trousers as if attempting to get closer to the other man’s skin. Jack breathed hotly against his ear.

“We should be there soon,” Ianto advised, taking the turn that would bring them closer to their destination. “Just a few minutes away, now.”

“Plenty of time,” Jack replied, his hands beginning to tug at Ianto’s belt.

“Jack, you can’t…”

“Oh, but I can, Mr. Jones,” he said, deftly sliding the belt out of its buckle and then reaching for the clasp of Ianto’s trousers.

Ianto’s ears easily picked up the sound of his zipper being lowered. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly as it had to be maneuvered past the prominent bulge straining for release. His chin dropped and his eyes found the sight of Jack’s well-practiced fingers stroking the front of his underwear to be entirely too fascinating. A wet spot was forming in the fabric.

“You should watch the road,” Jack admonished, using one hand to nudge Ianto’s chin back up.

Ianto gasped, clinging to the steering wheel anew as he straightened the vehicle in their lane. Luckily it was late, so only a few other cars were on the road. He cursed himself under his breath for his moment of inattention. 

Jack’s left hand continued its assault on his body. A thumb and finger outlined his erection through the cloth and rubbed, the thumb occasionally moving to slide over the head of Ianto’s cock so that it wept some more. His underwear had gone from being damp with one spot to being uncomfortably wet. He tried not to squirm.

When Jack’s fingers extricated his cock from its confines Ianto contemplated just pulling over to the side of the road. It wouldn’t take them long, after all. They could have a quick shag and be back to hunting in no time at all. The Weevils could wait a few minutes, surely. His fingers moved to initiate the turn signal.

As if reading his mind Jack growled threateningly and Ianto stopped moving. “Keep driving, Ianto.” He punctuated his statement with a firm tug of the Welshman’s flesh.

Ianto silently mouthed the word “fuck,” breathing hard through his nose as Jack fisted him, using his own fluids as lubrication. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had a safe word. He could use it, if he needed to. Jack would stop. Jack had always stopped. In the early days of their experimentation together when the captain had begun introducing toys into their play, they’d set up safe words to ensure absolute trust. Ianto had used the word when things went a little too far, too fast, and Jack had drawn up short, no questions asked.

Jack shuffled backward in his seat until he could lean over Ianto’s lap. The Welshman knew what would happen next, and while he’d read about it – online – and had discussed with coworkers back at One, over a beer, their experiences, he’d never had it done to him. Road head, his mind easily supplied. Jack was going to go down on him while he was driving. And then he was going to flip the fucking car.

“J-Jack, don’t.” It was a simple instruction. He’d made it clear what he wanted. Or didn’t want, as the case may be.

“No?” Jack asked him, stilling for a moment before swiping the flat of his tongue over the head of Ianto’s cock. 

Ianto shuddered. “I-I’ll crash.”

Jack licked again, this time swirling the tip of his tongue along the sensitive ridge below the head. Ianto moaned. “I don’t think you will, Ianto.”

“Please…”

“You know how to stop, me,” Jack reminded him, using the hand that wasn’t propping him up from the seat to stroke Ianto from root to tip, before slipping him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Ianto blurted, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as he blinked several times to clear the stars behind his eyes. He saw the final turn off they’d need to take into the neighborhood containing Weevils moving closer. “We’re…almost there.”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed around his flesh, pumping his cock and twisting his fist on every down stroke.

The pleasure was exquisite, and Ianto’s toes curled in his dress shoes. Oh God. He was so close already. Jack was an expert at blow jobs, and Ianto was going to come at any moment. Jack Bloody Harkness was going down on him while he was driving and he was going to come so hard he knew he’d black out.

Shakily flipping the turn signal on – he was nothing, if not a careful and courteous driver – Ianto prepared to make his turn. Jack’s teeth had now come into play and electricity seemed to slice through his body, moving up through his back, tightening in his chest, and then diving back down to coalesce where mouth met cock.

Ianto was panting by the time he spotted the first Weevil. Jack’s ministrations did not let up. The Welshman struggled to move the SUV to the curb, arms and legs trembling as he pushed the vehicle into park and shut off the ignition. His left hand then buried itself in Jack’s hair, holding the man in place while he grasped at the handle above his head with his right hand and thrust his hips up into Jack’s mouth.

The captain sucked harder, using his lips, his teeth, his tongue, and Ianto’s head hit the back of the seat. He watched as a couple of Weevils advanced on the car, one lumbering along the street while the other moved along the sidewalk. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend they weren’t there; that they weren’t watching the two men in the act. But the one on the sidewalk stopped at the driver’s window, clunking his gnarled hand against it and making Ianto’s eyes snap open.

The other Weevil was in front of the SUV, tilting its head and growling. And at the moment when Ianto wanted nothing more than to disappear and pretend this wasn’t happening, Jack swallowed around the head of his cock and the Welshman came with a cry, fingers twisting in the captain’s hair, and back arching up and away from the seat.

It felt like hours before his body stopped drowning in sensation. Jack was cleaning him up using his tongue, making sure no drip of come escaped, and easing him down from his orgasm. Ianto began to get sensation back in his arms and legs, as they had gone nearly numb from bracing themselves against the onslaught. He attempted to straighten the mess he’d made of his captain’s hair.

Jack grinned as he lifted his head, seeing the Weevils outside their vehicle. “We have an audience,” he said, tucking Ianto back into his underwear.

“It’s not funny, Jack.”

The captain zipped up Ianto’s trousers, closed the clasp, then re-buckled his belt. That done, he leaned up to press a wet kiss to the Welshman’s lips. Ianto tried to keep his mouth sealed shut but Jack was insistent, prying his lips apart easily and slipping his tongue inside. The taste of himself hit Ianto’s senses hard and he groaned into the kiss.

“It’s kind of a turn on,” the captain told him after pulling away, his eyes dark with need. “And if they weren’t such a threat I’d have you on your knees right now, showing them how it’s done.”

Ianto’s throat was dry and his heart was still racing. The thought of Jack behind him at that moment, thrusting deeply inside him made Ianto’s softened dick twitch with renewed interest. Having an audience, especially one like Weevils, was not something he’d ever wanted, but he knew he’d always want Jack. He ached for him. 

Ianto had to take a deep breath and then shake his head to clear the sensual fog around him. “We need to capture the Weevils now, Jack.”

The captain pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling away and reaching for the backpack containing the Weevil spray. Ianto took one of the canisters from him and as Jack moved to get out of the SUV, Ianto couldn’t help but see the large tent in the front of his trousers. He had to tear his eyes away and take another couple of breaths before flinging his own door open, knocking back the waiting Weevil.

They’d have to take care of the captain’s needs later. Right now, there was a job to do.

Bloody Weevils.

 

~end~


End file.
